


Cold Feet

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But what else is Giriko?, Crushes, Drabble, Fantasizing, Guilt, Gym Teacher! Giriko, Honor Student! Justin, I didn't have any really sfw lines, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of bad parents, Mentions of religion, Smut, Teacher/Student, sorry the description is so straightforward lol, this is filthy, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Grunting Giriko suddenly realized he had ended up touching himself thinking of the kid, his dick almost crushed in his grip as he imagined Justin there between his legs, tiny and pretty and fucking perfect.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astroaries27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroaries27/gifts).



> Ok this is the last one for awhile XD I just had to get both sides of this out of my system but I'll be going back to goretober now. This was just a little break. Also, its not often I get an excuse to really engage in stuff like this so ovo I had a lot of fun ehe. 
> 
> Reminder this AU is by @chainsawlatte on twitter and hopefully they aren't too mad at me for continuing the last fic ahaha ovo);; (this fic references this comic: https://twitter.com/chainsawlatte/status/1317925306351685632)

Giriko’s head fucking hurt when he finally got through his door and was able to collapse onto his couch with a groan. This shit was awful, he couldn’t get that goddamn brat out of his head. 

Having to do remedial lessons with that little bastard was really a curse and it was clear the kid thought that too, at least at first. Yesterday was fucking weird and having the kid awkwardly in his house, hiding away and falling asleep in a puddle saying he liked it at Giriko’s was… a lot to take in. Making it even worse is that Justin’s dad came to pick the kid up directly today, showing up before the remedial lesson even ended to watch. 

Giriko had never seen Justin in all his brattiness try so hard in all of this, and he looked scared doing it all having his dad watch. It made Giriko’s skin crawl, having to sit next to a creepily tall man with a serene type of face and a very well kept button up that didn’t seem to even have a wrinkle on it. No words were shared between them after the man explained he was Justin’s father, and that made sitting next to him even fucking scarier. No wonder Justin didn’t want to go home… This guy was terrifying. 

Still, it was obvious there was no choice here and when the lesson was over Justin… Justin thankfully took the fall for him and said he went to a classmate’s house when his father demanded to hear where he had gone last night… and then they left, the man’s arm ‘comfortingly’ around Justin, keeping him close and unable to run as they went back to their car. There wasn’t anything at all Giriko could do about it but somehow he still felt like he was doing something wrong letting them go. 

Even now that he was home he felt as if had done something wrong, he couldn’t stop thinking about what the hell Justin was so scared of and how fast he had fallen asleep once he was at Giriko’s place, suddenly looking extremely tired out of nowhere as if he was taking his guard down for once in his life. And even then, as exhausted as he looked, Justin didn’t end up falling asleep until Giriko had ended up sitting next to him to watch TV. It took what had to be only three minutes before soft blonde lulled into his side and the boy curled up against him… so clingy it made Giriko panic horribly.

He had wanted to jump up and get the brat off of him, but he also didn’t have the heart to do that with how tired Justin looked. In fact he sat there the whole fucking night until he ended up falling asleep himself, waking up to Justin already awake and sitting on a chair he had dragged in from the kitchen. Which was fucking horrifying, he had somehow been laying down so had he pushed Justin off or had he… God, had he ended up holding the kid and scaring him? Why was he so far? What did he do to get the brat to feel the need to leave? 

It couldn’t of been  _ too  _ bad considering Justin didn’t tell his fucking terrifying father what happened, or at least not in front of Giriko. Fuck, what if he told his dad when they got home? That guy was fucking horrific, Giriko didn’t want to know what he’d do… if even his own son was scared of him he undoubtedly had to be a real bastard willing to do some crazy things. 

All of this was such a nightmare, he was worried about Justin being with his scary ass dad, worried about his job, worried about causing more fear for the brat that was apparently already dealing with enough from his home life… Sighing out his weight in air Giriko looked over to the chair he still hadn’t moved back from where Justin had sat this morning, Giriko’s jacket thrown on it when he got home but carrying the memories of Justin hiding in it far too well. 

That brat was really going to be the end of him, wasn’t he? Ruining everything Giriko had worked so far for with only a smug smile and bright blue eyes that could so easily get teary as he face went red and shy. He didn’t make any fucking sense but that just made him more fucking intoxicating, more enticing… his pale skin was way too perfect to the point it was annoying, rose bud lips and a tiny little tongue he stuck out to show distaste like a fucking toddler. 

He was way too cute in the worst way, huffy and stubborn, he never fucking listened and did everything his own way making shit  _ impossible  _ for Giriko. Everytime the other teachers asked how Justin’s times had improved he had to say they hadn’t or in some cases, got worse to their skeptical disappointment. Justin was such a  _ hardworking _ student so surely it was his fault, as if it could be his fault someone didn’t run. Seriously at this point Giriko was certain Justin was just doing this to spite him. The boy had thrown a tantrum about failing, which is why they were doing this, but yet he still wasn’t actually trying. Still there was still something about how unrelenting Justin was that was amazing. 

Maybe it was just because he was pretty, because damn was that painfully true. He honestly wondered if Justin was naturally that way or if just spent a lot of fucking time on his apperance… Considering how uptight he was and how confident he was, it was probably a mixture of both. Maybe that was why he was so against running or fucking any kind of working out, he wanted to keep his fucking perfect apperance, fuck. 

Grunting Giriko suddenly realized he had ended up touching himself thinking of the kid, his dick almost crushed in his grip as he imagined Justin there between his legs, tiny and pretty and fucking  _ perfect _ . God, he couldn’t fucking do this, he was betraying this kid’s trust as well as completely fucking himself over… but it was impossible not to. Justin’s hands were small and lithe, enough so he probably would need both hands to give Giriko a satisfying hand job, and his little mouth would strain around it. Fuck,  _ fuck _ . Who the hell made Justin that pretty? This wasn’t fucking  _ fair _ . 

Moving his hand luxuriously slow like the ‘refined’ brat would probably do to tease Giriko squeezed his eyes closed so he could imagine Justin in full… pale stomach and pink little nipples, he would probably start out all confident but within seconds be red and overwhelmed, he’d be so inexperienced but Giriko didn’t even care. It would be great to fuck the kid’s brains out anyway, have him cry because it was far too much and there was no way for him to keep up with someone with so much more practice. 

Giriko hadn’t gotten a load off with another person in far too long, he needed to go to a bar or something to get this out of his system, maybe find another tiny blonde that wasn’t his fucking student. Have a night with them and then it’d be fine, right? Giriko wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure it’d even be possible to find someone as beautiful as Justin anyway, the kid was such a bastard. Surely even if he did find someone they wouldn’t have the same confusion mixed with hard headed pride that refused to admit he wasn’t understanding or doing it right. 

Justin trying so unbelievably hard today, most likely to avoid any wrath from his father, in hindsight, without a horrifying man by his side, was cute as hell. He was all sweaty and gasping, red in the face and probably looking exactly as he would during sex… his eyes were even teary he was so overwhelmed. Being able to have Justin kiss the head of his dick with those wet lips, his blush so hot he’d be able to feel it just from being near it… that’d be fucking heaven. Giriko wanted that so fucking bad.

Maybe he’d even be able to rest his dick on Justin’s face and see how big it was compared to how little Justin was, his full lashes tickling the vein underneath. It’d probably humiliate the kid, but possibly make him even more excited. Amazed by what all of this could feel like. There was no fucking way Justin had lost his ‘innocence’ yet being from a religious school and being so intense about it, his nose wrinkling up and his pale scrawny hands turning into fists by his side as he fumed about Giriko disrespecting their god by accidently leaning on apparently important statues and shit. 

Man, that probably made all of this worse, getting off to a brat committed to some kind of god this way. Still Giriko could help but drool at the idea of being the one to grab that soft little ass and break Justin in, he’d undoubtedly be painfully tight and fucking loud as hell. After all the kid was already loud, which was annoying as shit but in that situation… Justin would be so pretty moaning, adorable sounds torn right out from this throat with every movement. 

Spilling into his hand with an animalistic sound Giriko let out a few hot breaths, ignoring his disgustingly sticky hand as he came down from his orgasm, his brain feeling slightly hazy and his body warm and stated… it was a pleasurable few moments and then the horror set in. What the fuck was he doing? Justin was his  _ student _ , and what the hell would happen if he got caught even thinking about these kinds of things? He’d be so fucking fired, especially with who Justin was, being a top student all eyes were on him, people  _ would  _ notice his remedial teacher being fucking creepy. 

Going to rinse his hands off Giriko was sweating. He didn’t even know what to do… How was he supposed to stop this now that he was on this shitty fucking path? Sure Giriko had learned a thing or two about self control these past few years, but this? This was unlike anything else he had to deal with before… He thought he was risking it all even just taking Justin home to let him have some space from his family, but apparently there was far more to risk here that he was just… finding himself trapped in. 

He really, truly, was so fucking screwed… 

**Author's Note:**

> These simple things have been such a welcome break ahaha, having to edit drafts constantly without getting to try new ideas for this whole month has kinda sucked a bit, like not horrible but not as much fun as writing usually is bc editing isn't fun,, its actually a huge pain lmao. 
> 
> Anyway! I really loved writing this as scandalous as it is but what do I write during goretober that isn't that way in someway or another?


End file.
